I remember you
by 123petmaster
Summary: what if Sherlock had a daughter that he loved. what if she was stolen from him. what if nine years later she shows up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A new case**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sherlock Holmes. Or the TV show or anything OK, I just own Sophie & the plot. (will include flashbacks in later chapters)**

Sophie's P.O.V

My name is Sophie just Sophie, I don't have a last name well I can't remember it anyway. As a little girl I was taken away by a strange man. He told me that my dad wasn't safe to be around and I would be safer with him. Since I was only 5 I believed him.

I can't remember much about my previous life, except that my dad was really tall and had once told me that my mum had died when I was born. I think I used to remember more but I'm 14 now so I only remember what I told you. It's actually a bit unlike me to forget things, I mean I go to high school and I always get A+ for everything except for social studies, I suck at that because I'm not very good at making friends, most people just call me a machine or robot.

So here I am hiding away in an abandoned restaurant in the middle of London, why you ask. I couldn't take it any more I had to get away from…him, the man who stole me, the man who lied to me, and the man who has been cruel to me my whole life. The only thing he ever did for me is freed me enough to stay alive. The only reason I go to school is because I kept nagging him about it for months.

I just hope someone finds me.

Sherlock's P.O.V

"JOHN"! I yelled from across the room. "Yes" answered john looking up from his laptop. "I'm bored" "what…"?

"IM BORED" I yelled in his face! "can't you go one week without a new case"? Asked john "no". I answered. Just at that moment I heard my phone ring from beside me. "John can you pass me my phone"? I asked.

"IT'S RIGHT NEXT TO YOU"! Said john from behind his laptop "yes" but I can't be bothered to answer it". I said.

With a sigh john got up and picked up my phone to read the text that had been sent, since I hadn't picked up the call in time, well john hadn't picked up the call in time.

"Sherlock" Said john as he stared at the text.

"Yes"

"It's a new case" said john with a hint of relief in his voice.

"Pass it here" I said. John passed me the phone rather quickly. I raised an eyebrow and turned my head to look at the text.

**I've got a new case**

**G.L**

**Go on.**

**S.H**

**A girl that's been missing for 9 years has showed up at an abandoned restaurant.**

** G.L**

**Someone shows up every day, what's so different about this one?**

**S.H**

**She looks a bit like you, and her name is Sophie**

**G.L**

I stared at the screen in disbelief and a hint of hope, flashbacks of the fun time I had with my 5 year old daughter came racing through my mind, then I remembered the day I found out my daughter had been stolen from me.

A small Bing from my phone awoken me from my thoughts

**SHERLOCK?!**

**I'll be right there**

**S.H**

"JOHN" grab your coat, we got a case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Excited**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sherlock Holmes. Or the TV show or anything OK, I just own Sophie & the plot. **

These memories are like a stain, like a stain  
And it's branded on my brain  
Oh I wanna fade away, fade away  
'Cause every stranger has your face  
And if I didn't know my name, it's ok  
Girl as long as you're erased  
'Cause I just can't get over it

Guy Sebastian / Amnesia

Sophie's P.O.V

I was awoken from my sleep as I felt someone shaking my shoulder, I jumped back from the figure and tried to hide my face from them, as I feared it was…him, but as my eyes adjusted I realised it wasn't who I thought it was. It was a tall man with light brown hair; I stared at him for a while trying to deduct something about him but it was too dark to see him properly; I waited for him to say something. After a few more moments he decided to break the silence. "Hi I'm DI Lestrade, what's your name"?

I thought for a moment remembering when…he, had told me never to reveal my true identity.

(Flashback)

**3 years ago**

_"Can I please go to school"? I asked. "NO"! I raised my eyebrow at him, "why not"? I asked. "Someone will recognise your last name, and we can't have that can we" He answered. "I DON'T EVEN NO MY LAST NAME and I can make up a new name and whole new identity" I answered. "I'll think about it" he said as he walked away._

_15 mins later_

_"We'll have you made your mind up yet"? I asked eagerly. "Yes, I have in fact made my mind up". "I shall enrol you in a primary school and you will go by the name 'Sophia harp'. He answered._

_I jumped up and down in excitement. "But let me warn you my pretty little flower, if you ever reveal who I or your name really is you will regret it" he hissed in his cold heartless voice. I nodded my head. "Now leave me alone to…ah work" he said calmly as he sat down._

(END of flashback)

Lestrade's P.O.V

I noticed the girl was probably thinking about something so I shook her shoulder gently. She turned her head to look at me with a slightly similar face to when Sherlock was trying to deduct something.

"Well"? I asked "my name is Sophie… just Sophie" She answered. "What are you doing here"? I asked. She hesitated "I um… ran away". "Ok but wh…" I didn't get to finish "I was kidnapped when I was 5 and I escaped yesterday." said Sophie, rather quickly. I opened and closed my mouth trying to figure out how she knew what I was going to say.

"How did you know what I was going to say, I barely finished my question"? I asked "it's only logical that that's what you would ask, I mean I just answered that I ran away, so obviously you would ask why I ran away". She answered

"Ah right, logical" I stuttered. "How old are you"? I asked already knowing the answer, if she was who I thought she was. "I'm 14 "she answered.

As soon as I heard those digits escape her lips I was almost certain on who she was. "My team will be here soon, where just going to ask you a few more questions" I said. She nodded her head. I fumbled around my pockets, trying to find my phone. When I found my phone I quickly began to text Sherlock.

Sherlock's P.O.V

Later that day

I was excited, anyone with a brain could tell.

There were two reasons I was excited. One was because I really needed to get out of this flat and deduct something and I. Secondly there was a sliver of hope that the girl that had showed up was my daughter.

I hastily pulled on my coat and fastened my scarf around my neck. I looked at john who was staring at me with his eyebrows raised. "What"? I asked "your coat" said john nodding towards my coat. I looked down, it was inside out.

_I'm too excited, not focusing_ I thought as I fixed my coat. "What's gotten into you? You're acting…stranger" Stated john. I thought for a moment "I think I know her, the girl who has been found" I answered. "Oh" said john sarcastically. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want me to come" Asked john. "I would be lost without my blogger". I smiled as john smirked. "Let's go".

"When we arrived I noticed that the restaurant had been abandoned for probably 8 or more years, considering the paint was peeling of at every inch of the building and the leftover furniture was rotting with fungus. I walked over to where lestrade was standing, arms folded with a frustrated look on his face. "It's not going well from the sound of it" I stated. Suddenly a very annoyed Anderson came storming out of what was left of a kitchen.

"Let me guess, oh wait I don't have to. You're not good with kids". I said sarcastically. "I'd like to see you try dealing with someone who is a miniature Sherlock" said Anderson calmly. I raised an eyebrow yet again "I'll find out more then you" I stated.

"Sherlock there is no way you be able to solve the case just by talking to her for 5 minutes, ok" said lestrade. "You don't think I can do it"? I asked, smirking. "Well you have been a little…off today plus you're not the best with kids" said john.

I lowered my head. _If only they knew_ I thought. "5 minutes ok" said lestrade. I raised my head, smiling. I walked over to the door. As I was about to open the door I stopped and turned. "This is how the pro's do it". I said.

As I stepped into the room the girl lifted her head with the same face that john must refer to as 'the face'. She had my dark curly hair, only hers fell at the waist. Then I noticed she had my high cheekbones as well, dam, she even had my eyebrows.

She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a navy blue blouse and black skinny tight jeans.

A corner of my lip twitched, I couldn't deduct anything from her so I better start asking questions.

"Hello Sophie my name is Sherlock Holmes".

I wish that I could forget you, forget you  
and wake up, and wake up, and wake up  
with amnesia

**Guy Sebastian / Amnesia **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sherlock Holmes. Or the TV show or anything OK, I just own Sophie & the plot. THANK YOU FOR READING. just to let** **you know this is set before the fall.**

Sophie's P.O.V

I could hear voices outside. I couldn't make out what they were saying. Two of the voices where strange, one of them was unfamiliar but the other one… well I knew I had heard it before I just didn't know when or who.

Suddenly the voices stoped and I could see the silhouette of someone tall coming closer, through the stain glass window in the door. I watched as the door opened with a creek to reveal a tall man with curly black hair. I took note of his high cheek bones and strait posture, as I studied him a bit more I realised he looked a lot like me.

"Hello Sophie my name is Sherlock Holmes." That name sounded familiar, so I decided to go to my mind castle…

It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind  
I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes.

Olly mers/ trouble maker

_**(Flashback)**_

**_9 years ago (Sophie is 5_**)

_"Sophie stay here why I go and talk to the man over there for a moment. Can you do that?" I nodded my head and watched as my dad walked over to a man with an orange blanket hunched over his shoulders. "Hi my name is Sherlock Holmes, and I'm going to ask you a few questions." I heard my dad say calmly._

_I suddenly noticed a man with short hair beckoning me for me to come over. I thought for a moment about what my day had said, I shook his words off and walked over to the man. He bent over so he was at eye level with me. "Hello" I said "You know you shouldn't listen to him, it's not safe" Said the strange man with a smile across his face. "Why" I asked? "He is dangerous, I can take you somewhere safe" he said. "NO" I answered. The man's smile disappeared as he stood up strait. I was about to turn around but I felt an arm rap around my waist and pick me up. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. Just before he shoved me in the car I heard my dad shout out "SOPHIE!" _

_**(END of flashback)**_

I looked up at the man in front of me, and then it hit me this man was my father. It all made sense, we looked the same, we talked the same and judging from all the shouting from earlier it was obvious that he wasn't a very social person ever.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"I know your upset but I need to know a few things, like who kidnaped you?" I heard him ask. I suddenly got really scared at the mention of…him. "No, please, No don't make me, he will …take me back…I don't want to go back." I managed to say through all my sobbing.

"I won't let that that happens" said Sherlock. "Why not" I asked? "Because you are my daughter" I heard him whisper into my ear. I couldn't help it; I threw myself into his chest. "I know "I managed to say before burying my face into his tear stained scarf. I felt him return my embrace and start to stroke my hair as we cried. I wanted to stay with him forever, I didn't want to leave him encase it was all a dream and I would wake up to be back…with the man who stole me.

I heard the door open "Your five minutes are…"I heard someone start. I heard a camera go off and the door open and close again.

Johns P.O.V

I opened the door to tell Sherlock that his five minutes was up. But when I stepped inside, what I saw I did not expect. On the ground was Sherlock and the girl huddled together, crying. I smiled at the sight and took out my phone. I took a picture and walked out.

"What" asked Anderson, Noticing me smiling at my phone? "He is in her hugging her like she was his long lost daughter". I smirked. "Well…" I heard lestrade say. "What "? I asked "that is Sherlock's Daughter". Answered Lestrade

I felt my mouth drop. "Sherlock, a father?" I asked "yes and I very protective one at that" Answered Lestrade. "There is no way that freaks a father, let alone a good one" stated Anderson "He is, and considering Sherlock's the biological father, I see no reason he can't have her back.

I gulped. A teenage girl in 221B

_Oh dear_ I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sherlock Holmes. Or the TV show or anything OK, I just own Sophie & the plot. THANK YOU FOR READING. just to let you know this is set before the fall.**

**Sherlock's P.O.V**

"Why not" I heard her ask from the dark corner she was sitting in. I took a deep breath and knelt down In front of her. I leaned in closer and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear; I noticed she had a pair of dark blue earrings. I brought my lips up to her ear "because you are my daughter" I whispered into her ear. I pulled my self away from her and looked at the ground, trying to hide my tear stained face from her.

I suddenly felt something slam into my chest. I blinked a few times and realised it was Sophie. She had her arms wrapped around me, her face buried in my scar. I sat there, frozen unaware of what to do. I noticed she had lifted her head and was looking at me with tear stained eyes. "I know" said Sophie just before she reburied her head into my scarf again.

I soon found myself wrapping my arms around her crying body. I also found myself overwhelmed by the temptation to stroke her hair, as I did this I heard the door open, only to hear a familiar walking pace of john. "Your five minutes are…" I heard him start. I heard a flash go of, but this time I didn't care that john was taking pictures of me. So I just chuckled instead. When I heard the door close I pulled myself away from Sophie.

"Right Sophie if it's not too much to ask can you stay here, and this time really do stay" I said with a grin.

"Don't worry I learnt my lesson" Sophie answered with an identical grin. I smiled and kissed her on the fore head. I stood up and walked out of the room only to see a gaping john and a grinning Anderson and lestrade.

**Johns P.O.V**

I stood there gaping at what I had just heard. As the door to the kitchen opened I turned to see a tear stained Sherlock standing in the door way. "Is there something you would like to tell me Sherlock" I asked, folding my arms.

"Well… the girl in there as you obviously already know is my daughter" answered Sherlock with a grin.

"What are we going to do?" I asked already knowing that the only option was to take her home with us.

"Where going to take Sophie home with us of course, I see no reason why we can't" Answered Sherlock.

"Um I have a problem, we haven't solved the case yet" stated lestrade.

"I'll figure out who stole her from me, and when I do they will wish they had never been born, but for now let's just get Sophie home to 221B!" said Sherlock, eagerly

"So you're just going to abandon the case?" I asked

"No, of course not I'm just ah putting it aside for a while." Answered Sherlock

"You just said you wanted to make the kidnaper wish they had never been born" Stated lestrade.

"Yes but right now I just want to get her home" said Sherlock.

Was Sherlock begging I thought? "Alright let's go" I said. I smiled as Sherlock literally jumped 3 feet in the air just before heading back into the room to retrieve Sophie.

The ride home was going to take a while. I sat to the far right of the cab while Sherlock to the far left with Sophie leaning on him like he was her life support machine. _Best start a conversation_ I thought.

"So Sophie apparently you go to a high school" I asked awkwardly not knowing of that was the best topic.

"Yes I do but I rather not talk about it right know plus it's the holidays so you don't need to worry about it for a while "Answered Sophie.

I looked nervously at Sherlock.

"Sophie what can you tell me about the driver" Asked Sherlock?

"I don't think…" I was cut short as I realised Sophie had already started talking.

"In his late forty's probably forty eight going by what he is wearing and his hair colour is fading in places."

"Was married but recently got divorced since there is a slight redness to where his wedding ring would be."

"He used to smoke going by the state of his fingers."

Claw marks on his left shoulder, so he probably has a pet bird of some kind going by the shape of the scratches." Said Sophie with a grin "that's all I could get from this position."

"Not bad for a beginner" smirked Sherlock.

"Like father like daughter" I said.

As we pulled up to 221B I could hear the driver muttering something about spy's and creeps. I chuckled and chucked some cash at the driver. I got out and walked over to Sherlock who had his arm over Sophie's shoulders

"Welcome to 221B Sophie" said Sherlock, pulling Sophie towards him.

**I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did**  
**And you were strong and I was not My illusion, my mistake I was careless, I forgot I did**  
**JAMES ARTHUR/ IMPOSSIBLE**


	5. Chapter 5 AN

Sorry people for not updating I have been **really** busy with school and probably wont update for about 2-3 weeks or...

I might...**MIGHT** do a small chapter if I have the time...

so PLEASE keep reading!

be patient with me I update when I feel like it.. most of the time. XD


End file.
